This invention relates to wireless power transfer, and in particular relates to adaptive control of wireless power transfer using multiple controlled sources.
Wireless power transfer promises to revolutionize mobile communication and enable smart phones and other portable or fixed wireless devices to be permanently unplugged. Wireless chargers are now available for many mobile phones, for example, in the form of charging pads on which a user places a phone. Power is transferred using magnetic fields generated in transmitting coils in the charging pad and received at a receiving coil in the device being charged. Some state-of-art phone chargers are limited to distances of one or few centimeters, and in many cases requires the device being charged to be carefully aligned with the charging pad.